


desire (how do you want me)

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Crying, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Emetophilia, Gags, Gay, Impact Play, Kinda, Lowercase, M/M, Master/Pet, Name-Calling, Oops, Pet Names, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Top Nakamoto Yuta, Vomiting, dom yuta, etc - Freeform, sub winwin, this is wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “look up at me, sichengie,” yuta commands, lifting the younger’s chin with his thumb and forefinger, “good boy.”





	desire (how do you want me)

**Author's Note:**

> hnnngg this is GAY i am GAY

sicheng awaited his master. he lied there, squirming around desperately as the toy buried inside him vibrated. the tiniest whimpers escaped his mouth, but they were muffled by the red ball gag between his lips. his wrists were bound by pretty pink rope, his sensitive nipples clamped. he could feel himself grow harder as he heard footsteps. yuta was finally here.

the elder entered the room, a smirk plastered on his face. sicheng whined at the sight. yuta’s smile could kill a man.

yuta walked over to his little pet that was all tied up and gagged, a whip in one hand, his other hand softly stroking sicheng’s face. “my precious little kitten. look at you, all desperate for your master.” yuta praised, his thumb stroking sicheng’s cheekbone.

sicheng looks into yuta’s eyes, yuta cooing at the sight of his pet’s doe eyes looking into his own darkened eyes. yuta untied sicheng’s bound wrists, throwing the rope to the floor.

he took out his gag as well, grabbing sicheng by his collar before kissing him with fevor. he pulls away, a trail of saliva coming from both of their mouths.

“on your knees, slut,” yuta says, “you’re gonna make your master feel good.” sicheng happily obliges, precum leaking from his hard cock.

yuta decides to take out the vibrator that was still in sicheng. “i don’t want you cumming yet.” yuta tells sicheng, making the desperate, younger boy nod in response.

“yes, master.”

yuta chuckles. “good boy. now, how badly do you want master to fuck your tight little throat?”

sicheng whimpers, “so badly, sir.” the elder unbuckles the belt on his pants, quickly pulling them down, along with his boxers. needless to say, he was extremely hard as well, his cock also leaking precum.

“open your mouth, relax your throat.” yuta tells his sub, the latter of the two happily doing so.

yuta slowly pushes his cock into sicheng’s mouth, a growl leaving his lips as he hears sicheng choke, “you take my cock so fucking well. my little slut.” sicheng moans against yuta’s cock, his nose meeting his lower abdomen. he gags again, feeling himself start to get a bit nauseous.

this didnt make him pull away, however. even though he felt as if he was going to puke, he didn’t want to stop. he wanted to make his master feel good.

yuta acknowledges this, licking his lips at the thought of his poor sicheng puking on his cock.

this was something they were both into, and it wasnt something they were necessarily..proud of.

tears of embarrassment ran down sicheng’s cheeks as he felt something come up from his throat. he pulls away quickly, vomit dripping from yuta’s cock, but also sicheng’s mouth.

“s-sorry, master, i didn’t mean t-“ sicheng stutters before yuta interrupts him.

“don’t apologize. you know how much this turns me on. and i know how much it embarrasses you. but i know you like it, don’t you? such a pathetic little bitch.” yuta says.

sicheng looks down, a telltale sign that yuta was correct, but too afraid to admit it. yuta laughs, “that’s what i thought.”

he shoves his cock down the younger’s throat again, a desperate, yet low moan echoing the room. yuta wasn’t afraid to let sicheng know how good he made yuta feel, especially when he sucked his cock. he starts to fuck sicheng’s face, gagging and sputtering noises coming from sicheng.

“god, you’re so fucking good at this, baby boy.” yuta praises, earning a whimper from sicheng. as yuta felt himself getting closer, he pulled out of his mouth, jerking himself off. “close your eyes and open your mouth, whore.” he growls. of course, sicheng obliges.

strings of cum left yuta’s cock, his deep moans leaving his mouth. he kept his eyes on sicheng, his cum hitting sicheng’s cheekbones, but also landing in his mouth. he milked himself until he was empty, grabbing sicheng’s face. “swallow it, angel.” yuta tells sicheng sicheng swallows, opening his eyes to look at yuta. yuta licks the remaining cum off of sicheng’s face, nipping on his earlobe before pulling away.

“look up at me, sichengie,” yuta commands, lifting the younger’s chin with his thumb and forefinger, “good boy.”

sicheng bites his lip, “please fuck me..p-please, master, please..” how could yuta say no to that?

he picks winwin up before throwing him onto the bed, forcing him on his hands and knees, grabbing a bottle of lube. he applies it to his cock, but also all over sicheng’s tight hole, before yuta slowly pushes himself into sicheng.

sicheng lets out a high pitched moan, rutting himself up against yuta. “such a good little pet,” yuta says as he picks up the whip again. he thrusted into sicheng, whipping him every now and then, making sicheng cry out in pain and pleasure.

yuta bends over a bit to grab sicheng by the throat. “do you want me to fuck you harder, baby?” he growls. sicheng nods, making yuta spit on his face.

“use your words.” yuta says.

“yes, sir..” sicheng oh so desperately replies. yuta’s thrusts get harder and quicker, yuta’s groans and sicheng’s pathetic moans echoing throughout the room.

sicheng felt his legs shake, “master i’m gonna c-cum...” yuta taunts sicheng.

“you look so pathetic. look at you, deep in subspace and all shaky because of me fucking you. if you want to cum, beg for it.”

sicheng’s eyes filled with tears, “please, master, please let me cum..i’ve been a good boy and..f-fuck...i just n-need to cum..please..”

“cum.” yuta commands. seconds after, sicheng’s orgasm racked through his body, a high pitched whine coming out of his lips as he came, his cum dripping down his thighs. yuta came right after, emptying himself into sicheng, pulling out as quickly as possible, just to see his cum leaking from sicheng’s hole. that sight made him moan.

his tongue then teases the entrance of sicheng’s hole, making sicheng whimper. yuta growls against him, grabbing his ass as his tongue cleaned up the mess that yuta made. he pulls away, sicheng whining at the loss of the amazing feeling.

yuta flips sicheng over, kissing his bitten, swollen lips. he pulls away to kiss his forehead. sicheng sniffles as he looks into yuta’s eyes once more.

“did i do okay, sir..?” he asks.

“you did amazing, angel. you’re such a good boy for me,” yuta replies, “you’re so well behaved and you know how to make me feel good.”

sicheng practically beams, making yuta’s heart race. god, he adored this boy.

he envelopes sicheng into his arms, holding him tightly as he drew circles onto his chest.

“my sweet baby. i love you so much.” yuta tells sicheng.

sicheng closes his eyes, burying his face into yuta’s chest, “i love you too.”


End file.
